Burzochlast
Stormcutter (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — gatunek dość dużego smoka wprowadzonego w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Jest to jeden z przedstawicieli smoków należących do Ostrej klasy. Wygląd Smoki te są ogromne (przerastają człowieka około ośmiokrotnie) i mają dwie pary silnych skrzydeł, z czego jedna ukryta jest pod drugą i nie zawsze jest używana podczas lotu - jest wówczas złożona wzdłuż ciała. Kiedy jednak smok używa obu par skrzydeł, jest jednym z najbardziej manewrowych, zwrotnych i zwinnych smoków poruszających się w powietrzu. Ogon zakończony jest trzema dużymi błonami w kształcie podobnym do liścia. Szpony wyrastające z przodu skrzydeł są takie ostre, że są w stanie zniszczyć smocze pułapki. Smoki te poruszają się na jednej silnej parze nóg i spodniej parze skrzydeł. W tym czasie większa para skrzydeł jest złożona i trzymana po bokach ciała. Skóra smoka ma jasnobrązowy kolor, grzebienie na głowie są pomarańczowe. Na dolnej szczęce znajduje się pojedyńcze niebieskie pasemko. Nad sowimi oczami (przez które smok sprawia wrażenie tego właśnie ptaka) wyrasta para wielkich, połączonych ze sobą,twardych rogów, dalej zaś kołnierz złożony z wielu płatów skórnych, ukształtowanych w fantazyjne wzory. Szyja jest dość krótka, a głowa może obracać się na niej nawet o 180 stopni. Siedlisko Nie wiadomo, gdzie żyją smoki z tego gatunku. Jedynego znanego Stormcuttera o imieniu Chmuroskok posiada Valka, który zamieszkuje Berk. Dawniej, podobnie jak wiele innych smoków, zamieszkiwał Smocze Sanktuarium. Dieta Stormcuttery, prawdopodobnie jak i inne smoki, mogą żywić się właściwie wszystkim. Uwielbiają mięso, jedzą również ryby. Zachowanie i tresura Smoki te są niezwykle dumne i pewne siebie. Wzbudzają szacunek u innych, mniejszych gatunków, potrafią nad nimi zapanować i przywołać do porządku. Są także spokojne i opanowane. Są również ufne w stosunku do ludzi. Nie atakują, chyba że same zostaną zaatakowane. Stają się wówczas agresywnymi, groźnymi przeciwnikami w walce. Zdolności Dzięki swojej potężnej budowie, dużym rozmiarom oraz silnym mięśniom smok ten jest bardzo dobrym wojownikiem. Zwinny w powietrzu, używa zazwyczaj jednej pary skrzydeł, jednak, aby wykonać skomplikowany lub gwałtowny manewr, a także podczas walki, rozwija drugą parę. Prócz tego, potrafi spadać poziomo w powietrzu, hamując spadek swoimi wielkimi skrzydłami. thumb|150px|obrócona głowa [[Chmuroskok|Chmuroskoka]] Posiada szpony na końcach skrzydeł, które są na tyle zręczne, aby ostrożnie otworzyć zamek smoczej pułapki - lub wystarczająco silne, aby zniszczyć maszynę wojenną. Charakterystyczną umiejętnością Stormcuttera jest obracanie swojej głowy nawet o 180 stopni. Dzięki temu smok, zwłaszcza podczas lotu, może objąć wzrokiem całe swoje otoczenie i odpowiednio wcześnie obronić się przed nieprzyjacielem lub podjąć atak na ofiarę. Ogień Ogniem tego smoka jest trwały torus (pierścienie) ognia, który stanowi zwyczajne, pomarańczowe płomienie. Z wyglądu przypomina on płonące tornado. Słabości Prawdopodobnie jak i inne gatunki smoków, Stormcutter boi się węgorzy. Prawdopodobnie jest także bardzo wrażliwy na smoczy miętkę , smoczy korzeń, niebieski oleander oraz wrzask Krzykozgona, który go obezwładnia. Tak jak inne latające gady, Stormcutter może ulec Oszołomostrachowi i być przez niego kontrolowany. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Stormcutter pojawia się po raz pierwszy w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Jedyny poznany przedstawiciel tego gatunku, Chmuroskok, przed laty zaatakował Berk i porwał matkę Czkawki, Valkę. Zabrał ją do Smoczego Sanktuarium, gdzie kobieta wytresowała i została bliskim przyjacielem smoka. Później, wraz z innymi mieszkańcami Sanktuarium, Chmuroskok zamieszkał na wyspie Berk. W grach ''Rise of Berk }} School of Dragons Jajo Stormcuttera jest dostępne do kupienia w sklepie od 7 listopada. Jajo kosztuje 1000 gemsów (w promocji 800 gemsów). Posiada on animacje Szczerbatka (lot) i Ponocnika (chodzenie). Został on pomniejszony do wielkości podobnej do Koszmara ponocnika. Znane Stormcuttery *Chmuroskok *Stormcuttery z gry Rise of Berk *Stormcuttery z gry School of Dragons Ciekawostki *Stormcutter jest połączeniem sowy, doga niemieckiego, nietoperza i X-winga. *Jest to jedyny latający smok z czterema skrzydłami (nie licząc Seashockera). *Style ciała i skrzydeł Stormcuttera przypominają te u Nocnej Furii. *W ''The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2 okazuje się, że Stormcuttery mają iryzujące łuski, tak jak ryba. *Stormcutter waży tyle co 20 owiec. Zobacz też en::Stormcutter es::Stormcutter ru:Шторморез de:Sturmbrecher ru:Шторморез Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Ostra klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons